


until the end of time

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtLA AU, Drabble, M/M, ish, lol, metal bender!Kuroo, water bender!Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: They told him making betrothal necklaces was out of fashion, being an old tradition in the water tribe which not many outsiders fancied. They told him he’d be better off buying the blonde a fancy ring from Zaofu, or some other token. Kuroo always had to be difficult though.





	until the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I was stuck on Uni campus yesterday for like 3 hours and I wanted to do something short so please enjoy this....thing? LOL I just really liked established relationship okay shhh

Kuroo stared at the cerulean stone as he whittled away at it, carving in the last details. His fingers were numb, a bit scratched up too from the pick sliding against them by accident a few times. Who knew it would be this much work, he thought to himself as he felt the stone weigh heavy in his hands. He'd already been at it for a week or so. He felt he'd really broken a sweat doing something like this, not realizing how much time and effort it actually took to carve an intricate design into such a small space. Not to mention it was a design which he'd made himself from complete scratch, not following a base of any kind, and one which consisted of a lot of curves and loops. He had been told countless times upon arriving in the northern water tribe that someone like him, with no experience with carving stone, should stick to a basic pattern, or even forgo it altogether.

_"Someone from the city such as yourself...maybe a ring would be a better bet?"_

Yeah, he had considered it initially, but in the end Kuroo hadn't liked the sound of that at all. There was just no way. This was Kei's culture, and he knew it was a big deal in the water tribe, as untraditional as Kei was. Not to mention Kuroo kind of liked the idea, giving Kei a personal gift which he'd show off to everyone.

Kei, wearing something Kuroo made him...

_Ah, focus!_

Of course, he'd had to go all out though. Kuroo Tetsurou did not half ass anything. He would've cursed himself, but it would be worth it. This carving...it was perfect. Perfect and personal. He wouldn't have been able to put any other design on this, it had to be original. He wouldn't have been as proud of it otherwise. He had to do what was right in his heart, and what was right was this super difficult, cheesy design. Kuroo smiled softly at that, picturing how Kei would roll his eyes. Kuroo was being so obsessive over this.

He sounded so lame, but oh well, everyone he cared about already knew he was a huge sap.

If Kei were there, he'd surely scoff at him, scold him for taking too long and trying too hard instead of just carving a few simple orbs onto the sleek stone, some waves here and there. It was what a lot of people did, with minor personal touches of course. Kuroo knew, because he'd spent hours peeling through example books of past designs. Like he'd said, he didn't do anything halfway. But Kuroo was not most people, and neither was Kei. Even if Kei didn't believe it himself, he deserved way more than ordinary, because Kei himself was on another plane of gorgeous and awe inspiring. As much confidence as Kuroo had in his now almost finished carving, he knew nothing would ever really do the blonde justice.

Still, he had to try.

Kuroo set aside his detailing pick, wiping some sweat off his brow as he brushed away the bits of stone which he'd whittled off, revealing the clean, sharp shapes beneath.

He grinned to himself, marveling at his handiwork.

While he was right, it wasn't nearly as breathtaking as Kei himself, it did its job. There was no mistaking who this necklace was for. He could imagine it already, wrapped tight and glowing on Kei's neck, against his pale skin which was soft to the touch, showing the world that he and Kuroo belonged to each other.

It was that thought enough which motivated Kuroo to keep going. There was only one last inspection before the final touch anyhow...

Kuroo ran his hands over the grooves of the stone, shivering a bit when he imagined Kei's fingers running over it as well, analyzing it in the way he did with everything.

 _God, I love him so much_.

It was why Kuroo was taking Kei back to live with him in Zaofu. He wanted them to share a life, and Kei was happy to come along, as long as Kuroo promised to indulge his water tribe cuisine and welcome his culture into their home. How could Kuroo refuse? Kei made him so happy, so it was only right of him to do the same for the blonde.

_Well, if he says yes._

Kuroo winced, willing himself not to think too hard about that. Kei was never one for theatrics or grand gestures of affection, hell he probably had no clue Kuroo was even making him a betrothal necklace, but at least Kuroo would get to see his cute surprised face.

Grinning stupidly, he washed the stone, watching as the last bits of residue were cleaned off, and admired the finished product. The stone was illustrated with waves on the bottom half, as was tradition in the water tribe, but above them he placed a crescent moon, outlined expertly with drawn in craters and stars in the background. On top of the stars, he'd stuck small, shining white jewels, making it truly look like the night sky. Kei would probably get on his case for being too fancy, but hey what could Kuroo say? He was a metal bender, he liked shiny, he liked extravagant.

Especially when it was for the person he loved.

Kei deserved the best, and Kuroo would give it to him, and he had no doubt Kei would take care of him in return, no matter how snarky he was. In fact, it was one of Kuroo's favorite things about him.

Nevertheless, it didn't stop the rush of doubt and anxiety which ran through him, and he looked up at the sky as the sun began to set. Kei would be back from the ships soon, and then...

_Well, there's only one thing left then huh?_

Kuroo grinned, fishing out the final piece of the betrothal necklace from his pocket.

It was a small iron casing, meant to wrap around the edges of the necklace. It added an expensive feel to the piece, along with a loving one. The metal was patterned like lace, letting the blue of the stone leak through, and he clipped it into place with a deep breath. The stone sat in the casing sturdily, and Kuroo turned it over, pleased with his metal work. It was far from traditional or normal, as far as these went, but it told their story. The moon and stars for Kei, the strong metal for Kuroo, joining both their cultures together.

The sound of a horn being blown and shouts from crew told him the ships were on the horizon, returning from the expedition. The moon would be out soon, the ocean calm and peaceful under her watch, and he knew then would be the perfect time to put his plan into action.

Kuroo sat up, quietly tying a simple, blue ribbon through the clasp at the top of the pendant, ready to be worn. He took his final deep breath as he slipped it into his pocket, the weight far heavier now, and started out for the beach.

_Well, here goes nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3  
> I really liked doing this ha, maybe writing the proposal or other drabbles in this verse would be appealing to people? Idk! Either way thanks again! <3  
> Also this is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are my own ^^
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
